Two worlds
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: A boy from an underwater city trespasses into the sky city. Captured by the king, he's forced to stay with other conditions. How will he feel about living with the prince...? NowakixHiroki Junjou Egoist AU.
1. Nowaki: Captured

There was only darkness, and the sound of an engine running. My vision was blank, although I couldn't feel anything on my face, I was sure I'd been blinded. I faintly heard two men talking, in a language I couldn't understand. I tried to move my arms and legs, only to find that they were bound. There was a metallic taste in my mouth, and all I could do was cringe as I tried to wash it out with my saliva. _Is this...blood? _I thought to myself.

I tried to remember what happened the last couple of hours, images of finding myself in a foreign land different from my own. The city was surrounded by clouds, yet supported by it as well. The buildings were all the same, a large circular building made of tan bricks. I remembered running through the city, only a small backpack thrown over my shoulder as i hid in alleyways, a bandana wrapped around my head as i tried to hide my hair color. I had almost made it into the castle walls before i was spotted by two men. I tried to run, doing my best to escape capture. Fear welled up inside of me, my thoughts so focused on escape i wasn't aware of where i was going and crashed right into a wall. The impact knocked the wind out of me, and before i knew it, i was laying flat on my back. I couldn't remember anything after that.

"Umi..." I mumbled before I felt the headache hit. I groaned loudly, the machine came to a halt and my body was thrust forward right into a wall. As I tried to wiggle my way away from the wall, I felt a pair of sweaty hands grab me, followed by another. They continued to talk in this foreign language, knowing I couldn't understand in the least.

I was being carried somewhere, and before I knew it, my vision was back. Though a bit hazy at first, I quickly understood where I was. There stood a man, he had long brown hair that trailed down his back. He only stared at me, looking down from his throne. He wore a long white robe, small jewels imprinted in the sides. White, yellow, the colors flashed In my mind. I was in the throne room, which meant the man standing before me was...

"Sukai..." I said, my voice shook. One of the men turned and swiftly kicked me in my stomach, "That's King Sukai to you, you dirty Vodian brat!" he said in my native tongue. I could only lay my head down on the ground, trying to ignore the pain. One of the men grabbed a handful of of my hair, pulling me back up to meet the kinds gaze.

"My dear boy, you don't look any older than 10 or 11 years old...What could you possibly be doing here? Or, a better question...HOW did you get here?" Sukai said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

I looked up at him "Please...let me go!" I pleaded. "I only came here because of my sister, she's very sick and...and I heard of this city, one that makes medicine that can cure anything! I just wanted to help her..." Tears welled up in my eyes. _'What a failure I am' _ I thought, sobbing. I couldn't help myself, knowing that my sister would surely die if I didn't get her the medicine fast enough. But what could I do? This was the only way. "...I-I-I bought a pendant from a traveling merchant, who said that it would bring me to Odecca...I didn't mean to sneak in, but it was the only way!" I yelled, my voice strained from trying to hide the sounds of my sobs.

Then the two men and the king began their conversation back in Odeccian, making sure I wouldn't understand what my fate was. The conversation ended abruptly as all eyes returned to me. "Tell me...where is your home? It's obvious that you're from Vody, since no people here have black hair like that. You stick out like a sore thumb" The king started. My eyes widened when i'd realized the cloth covering my head was nowhere to be found. I was caught, and all i could do was sit there dumbfounded as i waited to hear what the kind had to say next. "I've decided...I will send your family the medicine they need for your ailing sister. But, in exchange, You will stay here, and become a spy for Odecca. Learn the language, the customs, and never return to your home"

The tears welled back up in my eyes as i nodded.

**I know it's not that good for a first chapter, but i'd really been itching to make some kind of "Two worlds" fanfic, and I always see ones about vampires so I figured it'd be tired if I did that. So, I'm trying sky beings and underwater beings! The story behind the two of these cities on why they would need spies will be revealed in the next chapter (If people ask for it). This is kind of a prologue from Nowaki's POV (clearly since he's only 10 or 11 in this. He'll be back to his normal age in no time! No worries! ^-^**

**This wasn't Beta'd, so any criticisms are welcome as well as just reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or its characters.**


	2. Hiroki: Rememberance

_Flashback_

_Hiroki laid in his bed, reading the book on spells that he would be tested on in his next class. "Loliq lyrland hovgul..." he began, then turned his attention to the door as he heard the knob rattle then turn. It was one of the maids, coming in to give him his afternoon snack. He immediately jumped from his bed and ran to the small table sitting in the center of the room, plopping himself down on the cushion._

_She set the food down, a bowl of noodles with only salt and butter complimented with a sprig of basil. Hiroki's face twisted into a frown as he crossed his arms and stared back up at the maid. "I don't want to eat noodles. I want cake" he whined, furrowing his eyebrows and puffing up his cheek. "I'm sorry, Young Master. Your father says cake is only for dessert after dinner, and you can't have it as a snack" she replied, distressed. Hiroki only glared at her, then pushed the bowl aside. "Then I guess I won't eat" He spat, climbing back onto his bed and drowning himself back in his studies. The maid could only sigh in response before exiting the room. "Dinner will be ready in a few"_

_Hiroki was a very smart boy, smarter than all of the kids in his class. He knew all of his basic spells, and even taught himself a few new ones. He knew the spell of copying someone's voice, which he's copied his fathers voice numerous times and gotten himself into trouble a multitude of times because of it, which made him a very mischievous 4 year old._

_"Bored..." He mumbled, slipping out of his room. He tugged on his white tights, then straightened out his white tunic before walking down the hallway to his parents room. "Moooooooooom!" he yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. His eyes lit up as he saw strands of platinum blonde hair in view, rising up out of the bed._

_Queen Junsuina only smiled at the little boy as he climbed onto the bed. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, revealing two golden brown irises. Her skin was a pale white, and it almost matched the color of the sheets she laid on. She tried to support herself, laying one hand on the headboard and the other on her protruding stomach. Hiroki giggled, crawling over to her and laying his head on her stomach. _

"_Mommy...If it's a girl, what are you going to name it?"_

_She only laughed and ruffled Hiroki's head. "We were thinking of Oniyuri..."_

_"What if it's a boy?"_

_"We were thinking of Yuuki" She smiled as Hiroki rubbed her belly._

_"I want a little brother...so I can play with him! And teach him stuff! And we'll be best friends!" He grinned, snuggling back up to his mother. "And then maybe mommy won't be so lonely when daddy isn't around..." the smile fading as he fell into a deep sleep._

_Junsuina kept her arms around the little boy as he clutched onto her gown, burying his face into her chest. His breathing was steady and silent, his heartbeat began to mesh with the heartbeat of the life inside of her, the two beating as though they were one. She pulled out a book and began to read, hours passing by.  
She closed the book, setting it down on the nightstand. Then, there was a loud crash, the sound of glass breaking made her jump, then a blood curdling scream. Not wanting to wake Hiroki, she slowly slipped him off of her and laid him down on the bed, covering him up. He only grabbed the blanket and curled up under it, clutching it tightly. She made her way down the spiral staircase, walking quickly as to make sure she wasn't too late before she heard another scream, then the sound of something spilling and silence. _

_ She opened the kitchen door and saw broken cups thrown across the floor, the window smashed. And food spilled..._

_And the bodies of maids, some of them mutilated beyond recognition. She saw two men, both with black hair and black symbols on their necks, a wave pattern. "Vody..." She choked, her first instinct being to run back upstairs to the little boy laying in bed._

_(Now from Hiroki's POV)_

_I heard thumping, the sound pounded in my eardrums. Leaning up groggily, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "Mommy...?" I asked, not getting an answer. I looked around the room, she was nowhere to be found. Thinking quickly, I slipped off the bed and ran to the door, only to be thrown backwards from the impact of the door flying open. I hit the wall, bouncing forward and falling face first onto the ground. I felt my moms delicate hands pick me up off of the ground, then everything was dark._

_I remembered waking up in the hospital, startled I sat up in bed and felt the pain running through my arm. It was broken. I looked around and saw my father sitting next to me, tears in his eyes as he grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "If only i'd gotten home sooner" he sobbed._

_"Where's mommy?" I asked._

_I felt him jump, then hold me tighter. "She...She's not with us, anymore son" He cried._

_"Y-You mean like, she went to go sign treaties with places like Clarell, right? The city in the Volcano...She'll be back, right?" I asked._

_"Hiroki...she's dead" He said bluntly._

_My heart sunk as I realized what my dad was trying to tell me. She'd been killed, and there was no way of bringing her back._

_Days later, we left the hospital. Upon leaving, I looked out of the window of the carriage. The entire city was in ruins, places ransacked and others destroyed. There were bodies hanging out of windows, some torn apart limb by limb. My hands shook. "Daddy...What is this?"_

_He only grabbed me from the window and covered my eyes, then chanted something silently. "...Pevcoup..." Then I felt a sudden drowsiness overcome me, then I fell straight to sleep._

_Days later, Odecca and Vody were at war.  
_

**I was seriously on a roll here! This is the cause of why they would need a Vody "Spy", basically being that Vody and Odecca are at war because Vody sent out two people to steal everything out of the city, then to kill the king and queen so that they would have conquered territory and to strike fear into other neighboring places.**

**Vody: A city underwater, there are people who have the ability to breathe water as well as on land (It helps for them since that way they can go onto islands and befriend the unsuspecting people there only to kill them all off and steal the riches). It's a city known for it's thieves as well as the killers that reside in the town (though the city isn't all thieves and killers). They've been known to kidnap people from Odecca whom were conducting business in the mortal world, using their pendants to get into the sky city then brainwashing them and making them work slave labor for all eternity.**

**Odecca: A city located in the sky, supported by clouds. A peaceful town, though the Military is the best of all, they've been known to be the richest. The main practice is sorcery and magic, and is taught at a young age. They've known of this brainwashing for years, Vody has become the mortal enemy of Odecca. The two cities have gotten into heated debates about this, and Vody has always rejected the idea, saying they've never captured any Odeccians. It never became war-worthy, until the massacre of the civilians and the murder of the queen.**

**Thank you to Reficular for always reviewing my stories and being such a devoted reader! (:**


	3. Hiroki: Rememberance II

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGHHH!" I felt my vocal cords shaking, my throat sore from screaming. I couldn't hear the sounds I was making. My screaming stopped as I bent my head down and held the sides of my head, panting heavily. "**...Fuck**!" I yelled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the wall. I wiped my forehead with the sleeve of my pajamas. I hadn't realized I was sweating so much. "Damn V ody! Damn it all to hell!" I hadn't had dreams like that since my mother died, and seeing that boy again was bringing them all back to me.

_Flashback_

"Hiroki, This young boy is giving us his life in exchange for medicine to help his sick sister...From now on, I leave him in your care. You are to teach him the customs and the language. He will be very useful to us someday" My father said with a gentle smile before tossing the boy my way. I caught him in one arm, then saw as he looked up at me with puffy, red eyes. I could only grimace as I reached around and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to my room. 

_"__**Vodian scum**_**" **_I muttered, throwing him against the floor. I leaned down and looked at the markings on his arms. A simple bondage spell, even a child could do it, I thought. I bit the inside of my lip, pricking it to draw blood, then licked my hand mixed with the blood and ran my hand swiftly across his wrists, repeating the measure to his ankles. He only looked up at me and rubbed his wrists. "__**Thank you**__" I could only stare at the boy, then turn away. I reached into my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white pants and a white sleeveless turtleneck. "Here, they're big but if I'm going to take care of you, I can't have you wearing rags" I said, speaking his language. He sat quietly, then took the clothes and began to undress._

End Flashback.

I lifted a hand to my neck, my throat dry. Then glanced over at the boy sleeping silently on the floor. _"I'm surprised he didn't escape" _I thought to myself. The black haired boy just slept, he wasn't in the least phased by how I'd woken in a frenzy. I threw both of my feet into a pair of golden slippers that matched my pajamas then stepped over the boy and slipped the door open. I walked to the bathroom, turning the water on and getting my face wet to cool myself down. The cold liquid felt nice against my skin, and I let out a sigh of relief before reaching for a towel to dry with.

I then made my way downstairs to the kitchen and poured a cup of water, the maids sleeping I didn't want to wake them with my nonsense. As I began to drink, I heard the door open then a boy peek in. It was the Vodian. "**Did you have a bad dream?" ** He said in that nasty tongue of his. I finished my water, then glanced back at him. "It's none of your business." I hissed back at him. 

"_Tomorrow, I'll make sure he doesn't remember a thing about that Vodian language. That way i'll never have to speak it again"_

**Bold = Their native tongue  
I've decided that it would just be easier to do that, and so that way when they start talking again, you know that they're talking in the others language. Of course, after this is when the time skip happens so I won't really need to do it after this chapter since they'll all be speaking Odeccian after this. This chapter is just a continuation of what happened last chapter, cause last chapter from the part it went into first person Hiroki was when his dream started. I couldn't stop myself from typing, since the ideas just keep coming! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be ****longer I promise!**

I'm not beta-ing any chapters so criticisms are welcome!


	4. Hiroki: 14 Years

"_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"_

I heard a faint mumbling while I lay in my bed, half asleep. I couldn't catch all of it, but I could tell it was the maids who were collecting my dirty clothes and replacing them with clean ones for the day.

"Poor thing...Prince...War..."

'_What are they talking about? War? What about me and the war?' _I thought, still feigning sleep as I rolled over. I couldn't help feeling that there was another warm body next to me, feeling it was just my imagination, I opened one eye and peeked. I saw black pajamas, then the sleeping face of raven haired man.

"WOAAAAH!" I yelled as I flailed and flew backwards, not realizing how far I was from the bedside I promptly fell on my butt. The maids could only giggle at the sight of me, making my already terrible morning attitude that much worse. "DO I AMUSE YOU?" I snapped, their giggling cut short as they shook their heads and turned on their heels, walking quickly from my room. I heard the groaning of the bed intruder as he awoke, rubbing his eyes and yawning before noticing I wasn't in sight.

"Prince...?" He mumbled.

"Down here"

He glanced over the side of the bed and looked down at me, smiling as I glared at him. "Sleeping on the floor isn't good for your back, you know." He laughed. That only made my irritation shoot through the roof.

"I'M ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO SNEAK INTO MY BED LAST NIGHT!" I yelled, grabbing for a nearby book. I sighted one with a Maroon cover, then picked it up and threw it at him. He only caught it and smirked. "Violence does not suit you, Prince"

Upset from my failed attempt at hurting him, I could only pick myself up and dust myself off. "Well, two men at our age shouldn't be sleeping in bed together like that...it-it's weird" I felt the scowl on my face and quickly tried to soften it, glancing up at the younger man before me. His face now held a hurt expression, my chest tightened and all I could do was scurry from the room.

I stepped into the royal bath, ringing the bell on the side. Minutes later, a maid walked in and looked up at me. "I want my clothes to be in the dressing room by the time I'm finished bathing. Also, I expect breakfast to be ready. I received a mission from father to inspect the city today and I don't want to be late" I ordered before undressing and handing her the clothes that had hung on my body.

I sat in the bath, breathing in the steam and letting out a sigh. As I tied up my hair, I began to think about it's length. '_Maybe I should grow it out like fathers...' _I thought to myself. _'Even though he only really wanted to keep it long since mom-' _I cut my thoughts short, pushing it back to the farthest corner of my mind. "...Don't want to think about that right now" I said aloud as I stepped out.

After getting dressed, I walked into the dining hall to find my father sitting at the table eating. "Good morning, father" I said, walking over to the other end of the table where I ate. "Hiroki..." I heard my father call my name and looked up, his graying hair clearly visible. "You know...That my time will set soon as being king of Odecca...Well, you're fully aware you'll be king, correct?" I looked up from my food and nodded. "Well...Don't you think it's time for you to pick a bride already? I mean, I know we've been through this for years now, and why you've yet to pick a bride is quite puzzling. There are beautiful women in all of the other cities. I mean, the princess of Fanlane, the city of the snow, still wonders why she hasn't heard anything about marriage and you two have been on more dates than any of the others"

_'I know the reason why' _I thought, turning my gaze away from my fathers. I knew why I didn't want any of those princesses. "Well...I just haven't decided to get that far with her yet, that's all"

Before my father could ask any other questions, I stood up. "Uhm...Father, i'm going to go on that inspection of the city now" I said quickly. Stepping out of the room, I was ambushed by a pair of large hands wrapping around my chest. "Nowaki!" I was all too familiar with the sensation of him grabbing me like this, since he did it after every spy mission he had.

"Oh, how cold" he frowned. "I even rushed home last night to come see you..." I tried to shake free of his iron grip. _'Damn, this kid is strong' _I thought, finally showing little resistance and letting him hug me all he wants. "Were you lonely?"

"Hell no! I'm perfectly fine without you!" I lied, pushing him off. I had to keep myself from wanting to say "yes" but I knew I wouldn't let myself lose to this brat. In the 14 years i'd cared for him, he had grown on me. Even though I wasn't supposed to get attatched, I could only find myself worrying about him more and more when he went down to Vody, even if his job was a spy.

"I'm going out..." I looked back at him. "Come if you want"

**So, the 4****th**** chapter is here! It will get much better, I promise. But, I thought of the idea for this story in the middle (So, I've got to build it up to where I started thinking of the story, so bear with me until then please!)**

Thank you to Reficular, Jenny Blake, Shimaki-33 for subscribing! You're the ones keeping me going! Also, thanks to Shimaki-33 and Deedeeroki for adding this story to your favorites. You're great!

Next chapter: Nowaki: Discovery.


	5. Nowaki: Discovery

I stood with the prince while he stared around, making sure he'd surveyed every inch of the city before making the decision to go home. "We've checked every single home and business...Why don't we just go home? You look tired, Prince..." I started, concern swarmed my tone of voice. He only turned to me before he groaned and rubbed his neck. "How tiring." He mumbled before he started walking ahead, I trailed only inches behind him.

"Y'know, I won't have to go back to Vody for a while, since I did such a good job on my last mission..." I tried to hint that I would be free to be with the prince at all times, though it wouldn't be so easy to get him to agree because of his personality. I caught up to him, now walking side by side. _'He's so cute' _I thought, smiling at him before he looked my way. "W-w-what? Do I have something on my face?" He questioned, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Er-No. No. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare" I stuttered, waving my hands. He only shrugged it off and kept walking. I put a hand on my face, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. I had been in love with Prince Hiroki for a while, hiding my love for him was getting harder and harder the closer we became. The first day i'd met him, i knew he only saw me as a peasant. But, even as a 10 year old, I knew I was in love the moment I saw him. I wasn't sure if he'd felt the same was about me, considering he was of noble blood, he was going to fall in love and marry a noble. I felt my heart start to ache as we walked in silence, the sun setting.

I ate my dinner in my room, a small meal of Rice and Sauteed chicken. Thinking back on the events of today, I could only grin. _'Getting to spend all that time with the Prince...It's not like I haven't done that before but...he's become so...CUTE!' _

I could hear the voices from outside, one was the Kings and the others...Prince? I had to see what was going on. I put my ear to the wall, trying my hardest to listen.

_King: "We've set you up for an arranged meeting with Princess Kori (Princess of Fanlane) tomorrow."_

_Prince: "What? Why?"_

_King: "Well, I didn't think you were going to choose a bride so quickly so, I chose one for you. It's for the best, Hiroki. This way, we'll have Fanlane's power in ending this war, and we can do it quickly. Expanding our territory would be the best for all of us. I'm sure your mother would want this, too"_

_Prince: "Oh? So now we're sacrificing me for the sake of the city? You haven't even considered what I thought about it!"_

_King: "What's there to think? Your duty to Odecca is to take over this land and protect the people at all costs. Getting an ally just counts as protecting the people. No reason to argue!"_

I only heard the sound of footsteps then the door close. The king sighed heavily, and I removed my ear from the wall. "Arranged Meeting? Then, that'll lead to..." I closed my mouth before I could utter the last word. _'I...I have to go see him' _I thought, running out of my room.

**Another short chapter! Ahh! I've got more ideas as you read, which I will put into the next few chapters. I'm not giving any hints, since I think it would be much better for it to be a surprise! Also, I'm thinking of Lemon/Lime next chapter. But, I think that would require a change in the rating. ^-^; Still, reviews are always welcome!**

**Next Chapter: Hiroki : Emotions**


	6. Hiroki: Emotions

I laid on my bed, the anger was clear on my face as well as in my head. '_How could my father do something like that to me?' _ I thought, crossing my arms underneath my head. I buried my face into the inside of my elbow, the wet droplets fell like crazy. I couldn't help myself, I knew I just couldn't.

I heard a faint knocking at my door. "Uh-uh come in" I rasped, wiping my eyes. I saw Nowaki poke his head in and look at me, he wore a different expression from his usual, smiling face.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing"

He only closed the door behind him, walking towards me. This was definitely different. He was being quiet, and I didn't understand. What was making him act this way? Before I could collect my thoughts, he was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Prince... Is...Is it true?"

"Is what true? What are you talking about?"

"The arranged meeting...does this mean, you're going to get married soon?"

_'How did he know that? I didn't want him to know!' _

I couldn't say anything to him, which only confirmed his suspicion even more. Another hand grabbed mine as I was pulled into a kiss. I could only stare at him in mere amazement. _'Is this really happening? It can't be, right? Nowaki would never do this...' _I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss, letting his tongue roam the inside of my mouth and slide against my own. He pulled away and stared into my eyes, those dark blue pools sucking me in.

"I won't hand you over to her, I won't! I'm sorry, Prince. But, I love you. I really do. I've been waiting to do this for such a long time..." He wrapped his arms around me, the two of us falling backwards in our embrace.

"I love you...I love you, Hiroki..."

My mind froze. _'My name...he called me, by my name...' _He began unbuttoning my pajama top, pressing his lips against mine once more. I didn't want to think anymore. I knew I wanted him, and fighting it was only going to hurt us. I succumbed to my emotions, letting him touch and taste my body as he pleased.

He licked my chest, nipping at the sensitive areas. I felt a sweet aching between my legs as I grabbed his head, urging him to continue while I tugged lightly on his hair. His hand roamed my chest, moving lower and lower until he grabbed hold of my length. I gasped, trying to hold in the embarrassing sounds I made as he continued to touch me. "Wait, Nowaki...Ah!" He started moving his hand, reveling in the fact that I was moaning. I couldn't even imagine something would feel this good, and I wanted more.

"Nowaki. I'm...Ahhh...AHHH!" I released, my insides churning. Nowaki lifted two fingers to my mouth, pushing them against my lips. "Suck." He ordered, and I obliged, taking in his slender fingers and sucking on them like a hungry infant. After a few seconds, he removed them from my mouth, and I felt something begin to slide inside of me.

"Nowaki! What? No..." I couldn't understand the sensation I was feeling right now, my eyes almost rolling into the back of my head as he pushed his fingers into me and pulled them out, repeating the motions over and over again while he sucked on my collarbone. In the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong. Wrong for loving him, wrong for going against everything I stood for. The voice in my head kept telling me to stop, yet...

_I just couldn't resist._

__**Soooo...It turned into a Lemony-Lime thing since I didn't actually describe the entire sex scene, but I did describe a good amount of it. I know it's kind of a cliffhanger thing, but i'm sure you all expected this to happen. Now then. What about the morning after? What's going to happen? Ahhh i'm sure you're all wondering! No worries. I'm trying to update ASAP cause i've got school in a few days and I know I won't have any time after this! (I've got a bunch of freetime right now though) R&R! **


	7. Hirowaki: Awakening & Meeting

**We're going to slow it down a bit now! I know everything's been happening so fast, what with Hiroki being forcibly engaged and the two of them sleeping together after being in love with eachother for years and years! But, no more of that, I promise. Everything's just going to soak in. Now, onto the chapter!**

Nowaki: Awakening

"Nnnn"

The harsh reality of morning hit me like a ton of bricks as I woke up, naked and a bit confused. "Wha...?" I rubbed my eyes, then paused as I discovered where I was. "This is the Princes room, but why?"

_"I love you, Hiroki"_

What I had thought was only a dream I realized, had only been the events from last night. Images of the Princes flushed face in ecstasy flooded back into my mind. A sharp pain ran down my back, and I groaned as I reached back. I gasped. "Scratches...?" The feeling of his nails running against my skin almost made me dizzy, I tried to calm myself down, and my mind was brought back. I noticed the absence of the other body in the bed, the other half neatly made as though he had never been there.

_'Where'd he go?' _ I asked myself before spotting the note that laid on his pillow. I grabbed it and began to read:

_Forgive me_

_-Hiroki_

I sighed. It was just like him to use me for a night of comfort...Well, I guess it was more like I forced myself on him. He could've fought back anytime, though! Why he didn't, I don't know. _Maybe he shares my feelings...?_ I pondered, rolling back over and staring at the ceiling, getting lost in my own thoughts.

I crawled out of the bed, throwing both legs over the side. I saw my clothes neatly folded, as well as more clothes to wear for the day. _'Did the maids...then, does that mean...they know?' _I asked myself. _'No...i locked the door last night...then, maybe he ordered them to get clean clothes for me. Yeah, that makes sense' _I picked up the clean clothes, putting them on as I held onto the pajamas i'd worn last night. I snuck out of the Princes room, and made my way back down to my own.

_I won't forget this, dear Prince._

**(Since I figured it would be too much of a hassle to put the Meeting as the next chapter, i'll just add it to the end of this one)**

Hiroki: Meeting

I sat in the carriage, staring off at the clouds while I secretly cursed myself for still leaving everything like this. I wanted to stay in those arms as long as I could, just so I could wake up in the morning and see his face tired from sex yet sleeping so peacefully. My back still ached, though I tried my hardest not to show it since my father would question, very much.

"So, are you excited to meet your fiancee?"

"..."

"Hello? Er...Hiroki? Son?"

I was too busy recollecting on the passionate lovemaking from last night, Nowaki finally held me in his arms. I was so happy, I couldn't think straight. I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell him this.

"HIROKI!"

I snapped out of my dreamworld and spun around to face him. "Oh. Ah. Ah ha ha ha! Yes Father?"

"I asked you, are you excited to meet your Fiancee?"

My heart sank. That's right, a Fiancee. Someone I didn't want to marry, but for the sake of Odecca, I was going to. I just nodded, then turned back around to the window. "It's not like I haven't met her before...Just, now, i'll be meeting her as someone i'll have to marry"

The Carriage ride seemed to drag on forever, the nervous feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away. It wasn't a feeling of butterflies, but pure Loneliness. I already missed Nowaki. Why wouldn't I? I finally had the chance to confess, and yet I never did. We stopped at the place to meet, a prestigious restaurant my father had booked a meeting room, so that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable around her. Even though, I was sure to anyways.

"Hiiiiiiro~!" A squeaky voice called out to me, all I could see was a flash of Ice blue and white.

"Kori! Get off!" I yelled, already angry with myself for coming in the first place.

She giggled and let go, knowing of my bad temper. "Hirrrrooooo. How do I look?" She asked in that childish "Cute" tone of hers. I inspected her outfit. She wore an Ice blue spaghetti strapped dress, one that she said she would only wear for the man she would marry, though i'd never seen it before. She had grown her hair out from the last time I saw her, I noticed. It hung in loose curls on her shoulders, part of her bangs tucked behind her ear and pair of clear heels made of crystal, then a pair of diamond earrings with a matching necklace.

"You're...alright, I guess" I teased, feeling a slight chuckle crawl its way up my throat as I saw her pout.  
"How meaaaan! You're so mean, Hiro!" She whined. "I got all dressed up for you too!"

"Now now, let's not cause a scene here" I grumbled, urging her to go inside. "We have a lot of things to talk about, no?"

Nowaki knew as well as I did that marrying her was inevitable.

**Thank you for such nice reviews! I enjoy that you all find my story so original and interesting! (: Also, thanks for adding this to the story alerts! It lets me know people are reading!**


	8. Nowaki: Betrayal

"Nn! Ah! Ah!"

I pounded into the tiny body underneath me, secretly ecstatic that I knew I was the only one who could make him sound like this. I stared down at him, his eyes closed as he gripped the sheets and bit his lower lip, trying to hold in the sounds. I knew why he did this, since we could only do things like this when everyone in the castle had already gone to bed.

"Hiroki, I love you"

"Ah! Ah! S-S-Shut up!"

I slowed my rhythm, leaning down to plant a kiss on my cute little prince. I found myself trying to hold back a grin, slipping my tongue into his mouth and him accepting it graciously, sliding his own against mine. I felt something building inside, Prince Hiroki on the verge of climax. "Hiroki..." I whispered in his ear, causing him to tighten around my length as he released onto his stomach and I spilled inside of him.

We laid together, sweaty and tired, before I pulled myself out of him and pulled him into a hug, laying behind him. _'Ah...if only this moment lasted forever' _I thought, groping his entire body. "You know, you have a fiancee...are you sure we should be doing these things?" I asked, almost teasing him for still surrendering his body to me although he was betrothed. I knew we shouldn't be sneaking around like this, although the prince invited me to come...

_Flashback_

_I heard the door open, looking up from the book the Prince had lent me, I knew who it was. The Prince had come home from his meeting with Kori. I watched as the maids walked down into the corridor, bowing to the returning King and Prince with a "Welcome home". I stared at the Prince, his gaze meeting mine before he turned away, his cheeks immediately turning red. I walked over to where the Maids stood and smiled._

_"Welcome Home"_

_**Later on that evening...**_

_I finished bathing and began to walk back to my room, fully dressed in my pajamas until I heard someone call for me._

_"Nowaki"_

_I turned around, and sure enough, it was Prince Hiroki._

_"Er...I-I need to talk to you" He muttered._

_End Flashback_

In the end, we never talked. I couldn't help myself from wanting to hold him again, and we ended up back in this bed, taking in the others heat as though we would never see each other again. I was curious to know what he wanted to talk about, but at the moment, I was too happy to care. I tightened my hold on Hiroki, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the sleeping face of the prince. I lightly kissed his forehead and nuzzled into his hair, taking In his scent. "Good morning Prince" He began to shuffle, then opened his eyes to see me smiling back at him. He muttered a silent "Good morning" and started to get up out of bed, sleepily putting on the clothes he wore last night. I stood up and followed behind him, grabbing him in another embrace and holding him tightly.

"Just let me stay like this...for a little while longer"

He made no reply to that comment, but rather stood there, allowing me to hold him. "Hey..." He started, reaching a hand up and laying it on my arm. "Yes, Prince?" I asked. It hurt to call him Prince, but I knew he wouldn't allow me to call him Hiroki unless we were in bed.

"...I'm getting married in three weeks."

**Block Block Block Block! Writers Block! I've been so preoccupied with school starting tomorrow that I completely forgot how I was going to have this go, so instead I wrote this up. I was a little angry with myself to allow him to still get married, but the idea of a secret romance is just amazing in my opinion! So of course, review. Or just read it and love it. The next chapter will be our Hiroki getting married! Also, someone asked if there would be other characters making Cameo appearances, and that inspired spin-offs! At least for the Junjou Romantica couple, the Terrorist is going to be a little harder to work with. **


	9. Hiroki: Overflowing

The ceremonial hall was packed with people, young and old, all coming to see the main event:

My wedding.

I sat down in a chair, trying to calm my nerves as I stared at the mirror. Seeing myself in these ceremonial clothes only reminded me more and more about how I was getting married to a girl I didn't love, all for the sake of Odecca. My heart ached as I thought of how I couldn't even face Nowaki when I told him I was getting married, but I know he was on the verge of tears as he watched me walk away from him without looking back. I felt my heart start to ache even more, starting to cry myself as I buried my face into my hands. "Me and my pride..." I mumbled angrily.

I heard the door open, and my father walk into the room, a large smile on his face as he walked over to me. "Son!" He laughed, patting me on the back. I quickly wiped my tears away as I looked up and laughed along with him. I saw his smile switch to a frown as he saw my puffy eyes and heard my sniffles.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...happy." I lied.

"Aww! No need to be nervous! This is a happy day! You're going to finally have a queen, and get to start your own family! I'm sure your mother would say the same thing"

_Your mother_. The words rang in my head like an echo. _'Mom wouldn't have wanted it like this. She would've wanted me to marry for love...that's how she always was. That's why she married you, right?' _I thought, furrowing my eyebrows and pouting.

"Hiroki, I'm going to give you something that your mother wanted you to have. She said we would give it to you when you were married, though, i'm sure she wanted to give you this personally" he said with a sad smile, pulling out a box from his pocket and opening it up to reveal a Cravelight flower. I stared in pure amazement at the cream colored flower, and reached out to touch it's 7 petals and felt a tear well up in my eyes as I watched it glitter.

"Hehe...I remember telling mom about how I wanted one of these flowers, but they only bloomed every 24 years..." I started, smiling as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Well...She remembered you saying that, back when you were still just a child. And she found one for you, the last of it's kind. I've been nourishing it up until this day..."

I looked up at him, he was crying too. Remembering my moms gentle face and quiet laugh made us both a little mournful, though we tried to regain our composure, it was just too much.

"...It was her dying wish that I keep it safe...and you"

I slipped my arms around him, letting out all of the emotions that I'd held in for so long. The loss of losing my mother for so long, how much I missed her, and wished she was here. Wished she could talk my father out of forcing me into this, and how I knew I could tell her about my desire to be with Nowaki, and nobody else.

We separated from our embrace, then gave one last small smile to one another before my father started to leave the room.

"Oh, and Hiroki, Nowaki couldn't make it. I'm sorry"

I jumped as my father mentioned his name, and it only brought my mind back to what i'd done to him. I just smiled at him and waved my hand.

"Well, it's okay. I'm sure he has other things to do anyways. I can't expect him to be there all the time, and this is just one of those times" I said, keeping my voice calm as i turned around back to the mirror. I heard a small sigh from my father as he closed the door behind him.

The ceremony went on as expected, my father crying. Kori was so happy to get married, and her brother, Akihiko, was staring daggers at me the whole time. I didn't understand why, though maybe it had been because I'd stolen his little sister from him. Even if they weren't exactly related, she was still the only one he could talk to...Oh well, what's done is done. I thanked all of the people who came for their gifts, and we had the reception for hours on end.

"Ergg..." I gurgled, absolutely wasted. I stumbled around, Kori catching me everytime I lost balance. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled, looking up at her with an apologetic face. She only smiled at me and muzzled my hair softly. I smiled, the warm touch reminding me of how tenderly Nowaki used to pet me like that.

_Nowaki..._

I let go of her, catching my balance and leaning against the wall. "You to go bed first, I need to deal with something..." I muttered, turning around to the staircase and walking down the stairs.

**EDIT: Yes, as you all may know, this is actually a revised edition of the original chapter 9, only because I'm working on ch 10 but I realized the chapter wouldn't work unless I didn't something with it, such as this. D: I'm sorry I kind of made Hiroki a crybaby in this one, so he's a little OOC, but it's purely for the story, I promise it won't happen again! ^-^; School is so fun, and i'm sorry i've gotten so caught up in it that I haven't uploaded as much as I used to, but i'll still try! I promise! Read and review, or just read, I don't care! As long as I know someones reading. (: **


	10. Nowaki: Caught

**The weekend! Finally finished with that terrible first week of school, now for the homework! But, who cares? Haha. To celebrate, a new chapter, yes?**

I laid in my bed, hating myself for not going to see Hirokis wedding, but I knew if I did, I would just end up wanting to steal him away right then and there. There was a sharp sting in my chest every time I thought of him with her, and I knew I may never see him again. I just stared at the ceiling, lost in thought as before I heard a light tapping on my door.

I dragged myself out of bed, shuffling towards the door and opening it slowly to find a crimson-cheeked Brunette boy standing outside of it, staring up at me angrily. _'what's up with him...?' _ He only glared at me. "Why do you hate me?" He said, still staring at me with the intense glare. I frowned, helping him inside.

I sat him down on the bed, letting out a frustrated sigh and running my hands through my hair.

"Hiroki...I...I don't hate you. Okay?" I saw the look of disbelief in his eyes as he pouted.

"But...you didn't even come to my wedding..." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Well...I was afraid. I didn't know how to face you. After finally confessing my feelings to you, you went off and got married. It was a little...depressing"

"It's not like I wanted to" He spat. "Just...I'm trying to do whats best for everyone..." He leaned on me, and I felt warm droplets hit my shoulder. "You could've at least tried to stop me..."

I felt a smile crawl across my face as I wrapped my arm around him and laid my hand on his tiny head. _'So he'd been worried about it too...' _I thought happily, stroking his hair. My mind was only full of thoughts of wanting to take him, and all self control had gone out of the window as I pushed him down slowly, still holding on to his hair as I shifted around on top of him. I rose my hand up to his lips and pulled down on his chin before giving him a deep kiss, my tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

I could taste...wine? _'Oh dear, my adorable little prince is drunk' _I grinned through the kiss, pulling my tongue out of his mouth before pushing up to hover over him. "These are going to be a little harder to take off..." I teased, pushing up his shirt. As I put my lips to his chest, I heard him whimper and start to pant, his hands wrapping around my head as though to egg me on. I started my usual process of licking, biting and sucking, his back arching and his hands pushing me more into his chest. My hands fiddled around with its twin, twisting and pulling before switching techniques on the two.

He trembled in my arms, freely letting out moans and calling my name as I slid a hand down his pants and grabbed hold of his member.

"Hiro are you in he-" I heard the tiny voice of a woman and the door open as she poked her head in, our gazes towards the door as we stared at her, and her back at us. Her expression was pure shock, and then anger as she looked at Hiro, who could only look back at her in shock as well.

"H-H-Hiro...What...?"

He didn't make eye contact with her, and only looked away from her heated gaze. "...I'm sorry" He said, clutching his shirt. I knew he was embarrassed to be seen with me, and her being the one to see it only hurt him even more. I watched as he flattened out his shirt and pulled up his pants, the excitement already died down.

He only crawled out of bed and walked over to her, whispering something in her ear before walking out of the room completely.

**Damn it Hiro, only you could get drunk and fuck up in a matter of hours like that. But, that's what he gets for fooling around on his wedding night! Bah. Lemme know what you think, Reviews are always appreciated! (: Heck, readers are appreciated too! **


	11. Hirowaki: Frozen & Rescue

**Due to a very grateful review from Scriverane, the writing will change just a bit. Not the story though, just the writing. Also, I hadn't realized I've been putting "Odecca" and "Vody" as different cities, even though they're clearly much bigger than cities since they've got a royal family in charge. So, I will now refer to them as "Kingdoms" instead, and will change that in earlier stories if need be. As a last note, although I gave Odecca the identity as a kingdom with magical practices, I didn't really think I was going to be using it since I just wanted to give the city some form of Identity. But, I like to keep my readers happy so I will add much more of that! Onwards to the chapter.**

I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. I was caught, I knew I was caught. I walked through the hallway, staring at the golden carpet before turning my attention to all of the pictures on the walls. There were many of them, some of my father, others of me, and some of my father and I. I then turned my attention to the suits of armor standing against the wall, laughing at how I remembered Nowaki hiding in one of them when we used to play Hide-n-go-seek, of course, I always won since I had the upper hand with my magic. He would call me a cheater, and I would just laugh at how much of a brat he was. Though, it wasn't so much fun when he ended up cutting himself on the sword it held.

"So much blood..." I mumbled, reminiscing. Then sighed, everything in this hallway reminded me of someone. Whether I hated them, or loved them.

I didn't even want to look at any of them, not anymore.

I heard the soft footsteps of Kori behind me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face her, her movement stopping as well. "...What?" I demanded, the two of us standing in the dark hallway. She just stared at the floor, her white hair falling in her face before she began to speak.

"Does this mean it's over for us?"

"...I told you...I can't love you." I replied bluntly, referring back to what I had whispered in her ear before departing from Nowakis room.

I saw her begin to shake with anger, feeling the temperature around me start to drop. _'Cold...what?' _I thought, my fingertips turning blue as well as my legs starting to stiffen. _'Wha...What?' _I thought, panicked.

"K-Kori, what are you doing?" I yelled, trying to move my legs.

_'I can't move...what has she done to me?' _

I tried to move my arms, moving them sluggishly and slowly. I looked up at her, a sinister smirk plastered on her face as she moved down the hallway towards me. I heard her giggle, then slip her hand underneath my chin.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I just can't let him have you...I love you too much to just hand you over. It won't end this way, I promise" I glared at her, still unable to move my arms. My vision started to blur, her face going out of focus.

_'Oh god...I'm so scared..." _

She lifted two hands to my cheeks and laid her forehead against mine, closing her eyes.

"Freeze"

I felt my consciousness start to slip as I hit the floor.

Nowaki: Rescue

I opened my eyes slowly, staring around in the small room. I glanced at the small wooden table near the foot of my bed, then back at the door. The same door the prince had walked out of last night. I sighed, burying my face in one hand while I held myself up with the other. I rolled over, putting my legs over the side of the bed until I heard panicked voices from the outside of my room.

"Hiroki...Missing!"

I froze, my mind taking a minute to register. _'Hiroki is missing? This can't be! But how?' _I darted towards the door then flung it open and looked at the distressed maids.

"What do you mean, Hiroki's missing?"

**Well, there you have it! There wasn't much of the background to explain, only because they were just standing in a hallway. Still, reviews are always nice. I'm sorry if it gets a tad confusing, I always think of something only to realize that it wouldn't work halfway through.**

**And now, to at least explain a little about where our...somewhat obsessive princess Kori is from, Fanlane!**

**Fanlane: A kingdom located in a high mountaintop, where there is snow all of the time. Odecca and Fanlane have been known to be "sister kingdoms", only because of the fact that the two of them neighbor one another, and they're both known for being extremely feared. Kori and Akihiko are born from different mothers. Though from Kori's mother, her side of the family has been known to carry an ability called "Mindtaking". Such an ability allows the one who contains it to emit an odorless toxin that they can easily use to confuse and manipulate the other person. This has been the secret of the family for years now, no other kingdom knows, not even Odecca. They have trained Kori to keep this under control, telling her such a dangerous thing cannot be used under any circumstances. **

**Kori hasn't any idea what the consequences of using this will be, but she's willing to try anything to keep Hiroki.**


	12. Nowaki: Rescue II

I could only stand there, listening to the maids as they talked on and on about how Hiroki had been carried off somewhere, though they hadn't an idea where he was.

"Y-You don't have any idea?" I stuttered, trying to pry some form of lead out of them. My heart started to race, thinking of where he could be, and what could be wrong with him. _'What if he's...no.' _ I shuddered at the thought of losing him, and I wouldn't let it happen. No matter what. I turned back around, throwing open the dresser and grabbing for a pair of black pants with a black turtleneck, I threw them on and slammed the doors closed.

"I'm coming, Hiroki" I said to myself as I started my stride to the throne room.

* * *

I threw the doors open and looked around, spotting the king sitting on his giant white throne inside of the giant room, the throne sitting on top of an elevated pedestal. I hadn't ever really noticed the size of the room until now, nor did I notice how high the windows laid near the ceiling or how the light shone in. It made me think of how Hirokis room was like this, only, there was a bed for sleeping and...other thing. There was a sweet aching in my legs as I thought of this, then snapped myself out of it quickly as I heard the kings bellowing voice.

"Find Hiroki, and don't come back until you do" He said, looking rather indignant. "Wait!" I yelled, running into the room and stopping next to the kings chair, then bending down onto one knee and laying a hand over my chest, I stared back up at him.

"Please...allow me to go on such a mission. I have been trained for things like this, you know. It will be easy for me to track him down. And, He's a very dear friend to me, I want to make sure he comes home in the best condition possible"

Of course, I wanted him to come home safely, but I wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss him even more.

I looked back up at the king, wearing his usual robe, he only stared back down at me before nodding. I felt the smile crawl across my face.

"You mean...I can?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.

He only nodded again before waving the others off and stepping down from his chair, he laid a hand on my shoulder and mumbled.

"Bring my son home safe...please."

I nodded back. "Yes...Yes, your majesty!"

* * *

I found myself yawning, the exhaustion hitting me as I rubbed my shoulder and cracked my neck.

I had been searching for hours with no luck. This snowy kingdom was much harder to navigate in than I had originally though, and the cold was taking his toll on my body. _'Damnit, Hiroki...Please, be safe!' _I thought, the tears spilling out of my eyes as I threw myself to the ground in mere desperation. _'Please!' _

I curled up in my jacket, clutching it tightly before I heard a voice I yearned to hear for so long.

_'Nowaki...'_

I looked up to see a silhouette of a man, a man who looked like Hiroki. My mind was playing tricks on me, but at this point, I just didn't care. I ran through the snow, the sound of the crunching flakes underneath my feet pounding in my eardrums as I ran for it, then stopped as the image started to disappear and I found myself going towards a wall. I stopped myself before I hit it, and caught my breath.

_'Just a stupid illusion...' _I grimaced at the thought, knowing I may never see Hiroki again.

"Huh?" I thought aloud as I shook my head, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. I stared at the cliff I stood in front of, then put my ear to the wall as I heard a voice. But, not just any voice...

"Kori..." I thought, abandoning all hope of being sneaky, I started to scale the cliff. I knew I wasn't just doing this for me. I was doing it for Hiroki too.

_'I love you, Hiroki...please...be safe.'  
_

I walked through the snow until I found a block of ice hidden in the ground, slipping the knife from my pocket, I stabbed into it repeatedly. I found the ice very thin, and soon started to pound at it with my own fists until they were red and bleeding. I cursed myself silently, my hands throbbing as I crawled into the small opening and walked around inside of the unknown cave.

It was a small cave, the walls were made of black rocks. The temperature inside was colder than the temperature outside in the snow, and made me shiver as I tried to steady my breathing to keep my body temperature elevated. As I shifted through the narrow opening, I found it gaining more space until it lead into another opening, a larger room that held a tiny prince lying in the corner next to the opening. The princess sat on the other side, fiddling with something as she kept her attention turned away from him.

I scrambled over to the prince, examining his tattered clothing. _'This looks like some form of a struggle' _ I thought, holding him tightly before looking at the face I'd longed to see. His eyes were blank and empty, nothing like the serious yet beautifully shaped eyes that Nowaki had admired for so long.

"ACK!" I heard the tiny squeak of a girl, then turned around to see the White haired princess staring at me, a hint of anger and amazement in her eyes and tone. "H-H-How did you get in here? This was supposed to be for Hiroki and I!" She yelled.

Those words pressed the wrong button as I felt the anger well up inside of me, I laid Hiroki back down on the ground and ran up to her, pinning her up against the wall by her neck before swiftly punching her on her face, laying the hand I punched her with onto her throat. She groaned, blood dripping from her mouth as she spat, then she just smiled and started to giggle .

"You're not even worthy to be in the same room as Hiroki...you garbage" I glared at her, looking her right in the eyes before I felt my arms start to ache and weaken.

_'Woah, Woah...what?' _I thought, my arms both then snapping in half.

I screamed in agony, releasing my grip on the princess as I fell to the ground. My breathing became labored as I doubled over, my arms out of commision, trying to calm myself down from the shock. I had never felt this degree of pain before, and it surged through my body as I laid there, unable to move from the pain. She walked over to me and bent down, sitting on top of me and looking me right in the eyes.

"Oh don't worry..." I felt her hands crawl down my leg into my pants, slipping the knife I held out of its holder. She lifted it up to her face and traced her finger across it, smiling softly. "...The pain is just an illusion. But this pain..." She whispered while she drove the knife through my chest, it pierced the skin and dug into my organs, and I could feel the blood start to escape my body and fill my lungs as I instantly coughed the red liquid.

"...Is very real"

**Whoo. Long chapter. I tried to keep setting details as much as possible, as well as character details, but any other problems would be great to point out. Read, review, or just skim through. I don't mind. (:**

**I enjoy that so many people have added this story to their favorites, thank you! It inspires me so much to write! You have no idea!**


	13. Kori: First love

**Being the extremely school emmersed and forgetful person I am, I'm actually very glad that Scriverane (You're also a favorite reviewer. Thanks tons!) pointed out to me that I hadn't at all posted anything about the story behind Hiroki and Kori. I would much rather Kori not come off sounding like a psycho bitch. Gah. So sorry. Well, this story is from Koris POV, and does technically count as a filler (As did the Rememberance chapter). Now then, onwards with the chapter!**

I sat, legs crossed in the Odeccian dining hall. There was only golden carpet, the same carpet that matched the rest of the house, with columns that held busts of heads that appeared to be older kings and queens, previous rulers. A long wooden table carried through the entire room, covered by a cream colored tablecloth, chairs on every side and tall silver candles in the middle. There were also white roses that hung on strings along the walls, the windows bringing in the moonlight and causing the room to be filled with a feeling of a pure serene calm.

The adults all sat around, drinking white wine and laughing with one another while they discussed assorted topics such as 'Best foods to eat' or 'Funny things their children did'. I looked over at my half brother, Akihiko, who just wrote in his journal, completely oblivious to the situation around him and tuning out the obnoxious drunken state of the adults. He sat with his legs crossed, wearing a gray tuxedo jacket with a matching pair of shorts, his outfit seemingly uniform.

I felt a yawn crawl up as I allowed it to escape, making a tiny high pitched noise. "Ahhh...So bored" I said aloud, Akihiko not looking up from his writing but mumbling, "Then go find something to do...". I stood up and strolled towards the door, turning the handle carefully and pushing the giant door open into another hallway. There were bright lights hanging from the ceiling, giving the passageway a yellow tint to it as I closed the door behind me and walked around. I saw pictures of the King and another woman,-one whom I assumed to be the queen- together, as well as a little brown haired boy looking rather sour in a lot of them. The king and queen held refined, sincere smiles while the boy had a scowl on his face. In others, I saw his face not with a smile but not a frown either. He just looked neutral.

_'I wonder what kind of boy this is...?' _I thought, until I heard the pitter pattering of feet running around me. I turned around, a bit surprised by what I saw. There was the brown haired boy, wearing a white turtleneck with matching bottoms, staring at me mouth agape. "...Who are you?" He asked. I couldn't find the strength to answer, as I found myself staring at him more than thinking of the answer. I squirmed, my hands behind my back as I looked down, trying to hide my red cheeks.

I felt the presence of the boy shift closer to me as he grabbed my hair and lifted my head up to face him. "...Who. Are. You?" He asked again, annoyance clear in his voice. I flailed, trying to get him to release my short, white hair. "I-I'm K-Kori!" I yelled, he released my hair and allowed me to fall to the floor. I looked up at the boy, who was only inches taller than me.

"Kori, huh? So you're from...Fanlane, right?" He asked, bending down to look me right in the eyes. He put out a hand to help me up, I graciously took it and stood right back up. He dusted off my fluffy blue dress and then smiled. "You look very pretty in blue" I giggled at the compliment, covering my cheeks to hide my embarassment.

As we walked back to the dining hall, we engaged in small conversation.

"So...how old are you?"

"6."

"Oh...You're 2 years younger than me."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's okay! I don't mind having a friend that's younger than me." He grinned, giving me a big hug.

It was at that moment, I knew this boy would definitely become someone special to me.

* * *

I've now known Prince Hiroki, Or "Hiro" as I usually call him, for 6 years now. It's been a while since I've seen him, mostly since I had to go traveling for a year.

A whole year without Hiroki, I swear I thought I was going to die. I never got the chance to talk to him, so I'm especially excited to see how much he's changed...and grown...and matured. "Ahh..." I said aloud, my heart racing as I stepped out of the cart and walked up to the castle gate, pressing the bell.

"It's Kori!" I said happily, the gate opening only moments after. I charged through the gates and ran around, going through the servants entrance and making my way through the castle until I made it up to Prince Hiroki's room and threw open the door.

"Hiii-" I stopped mid "Hiro" as I saw Hiroki sitting at the table with a small, black-haired boy. "**Oh...hey Kori!**" Hiro said, completely oblivious to my surprise at the small boy in front of me. "Who...Who is he?" I asked, forcing a smile and bending down to greet the boy.

"**Agggghhh...Don't do that."** Hiroki said with a sneer, pushing my hand away from him. "**This...is Nowaki."**I could hear the apparent hatred in his voice as he hissed the name. "**He's going to be used as a spy for Odecca against the Vodians...you know of the war, right?" **I only nodded, staring back at the boy who just clung to Hiros shirt, scooting behind him to show how uncomfortable he was next to me.

I found myself being insanely jealous of the boy, not because he got to spend all day and all night with Hiro, but, the way he clung to him was just, disgusting.

_'But, Hiro didn't say anything about it. So, that must mean that he doesn't mind it. But, he hates it when I cling to him.' _I found these extremely childish thoughts running through my mind, finding myself hating the boy more and more, even though he had done nothing wrong.

"**Kori...?**" Hiroki asked, looking confused. I shot up and smiled. "I quickly remembered something I have to go do...A meeting! Yeah!" I said, lying easily before running off defeated from the room.

Nowaki had become my rival...in love.

**So, I hope I explained at least their back story enough. Hiroki and Kori hung out A LOT during ****this time, so it'd be pretty understandable she wouldn't want anyone to take him away from her, even though he isn't technically hers. Any reviews are appreciated (And I will be SURE to beta the next story, cause even a first time writer needs a little help). It's 12:30 am here, and I still have school in the morning, so I'm being extremely scatterbrained. That is no excuse though, so I shall try harder!**

**Also, Shane, your review made me giggle. **


	14. Hirowaki: Separation&End

**So, i'm trying not to update so fast cause I get the idea that if you make the people wait a little, then they'll be way more excited to read the next chapter. But, being the person I am, I have waaaaaay to many ideas floating around in my brain. So, waiting days at a time is just too much trouble for me.**

**Hiroki**

My mind sounded like there was a thunderstorm going on in my head, just sounds of thunder and lightning blasting in my head like a broken record. There was only I, standing in the farthest corner of my mind, blankly staring at the walls before I heard sounds and voices.

"...Watch you die."

_'Die? Who's going to watch who die?' _I thought, being sucked out of the thoughts in my mind as my vision was returned to me. I caught a blurry visual of white and brown and black, not familiar with my surroundings at all.

_'Where am I?' _I thought, my eyesight clearing as I saw something I never thought I would want to see. Nowaki lay on the ground, blood seeping from his chest and mouth and his eyes frozen open. I stopped breathing for a moment, absolutely horrified at the sight. "NOWAKI!" I screamed, my arms feeling as free as they had before, and crawling over to him frantically.

"No...NO!" I yelled, shaking my head in pure denial. "I can't have you dying on me! Not now! I fucking love you, you bastard!" I grabbed his hand and stroked it against my face, trying to recreate the feeling of Nowaki against my skin. It didn't feel the same, his warmth falling from his body through his mouth and chest. A few tears fell freely as I clutched his hand to my chest.

"Now that he's dead...We'll have more time together." I heard Kori speak, her words angering me by the minute. I only looked back at her, pure hatred in my eyes.

"Why?" I demanded. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" My heart felt like it had been torn into pieces. I couldn't imagine I could ever feel this much sorrow, yet it was happening inside of me right now. I kept clutching the hand for dear life, as though Nowaki were holding onto me at that moment.

"I love you Hiro! I can't imagine a life without you! I don't know why he's so important! I mean, he was just some mutt from off the streets! You deserve someone like me! Why can't you understand that?" She cried.

I sat silently, chewing on my tongue softly. I only leaned forward, grabbing her in my arms and holding her tightly. I felt her body loosen as she sighed with relief, reveling in her belief that I had chosen her over Nowaki. My head lay on her shoulder as I brought a hand to my mouth, pricking a finger and drawing blood. I carefully drew a small 'X' on her back. I summoned all of the strength in my body, whispering spell words almost inaudibly before I put my hands down on the 'X' I had drawn.

"Kori..." I mumbled, face down on her shoulder.

"Yes, my love?" She cooed.

"...I will NEVER love somebody like you" It was at that moment that I used a strength spell, pushing down on the X, I forced her towards me and heard a loud crack, the sound of her back breaking in two, accompanied by smaller cracks of other bones breaking.

She twitched, gasping for air before I let her go, her lifeless body falling forward as the rest of her body fell apart right there on the ground.

I turned my attention back to the dead man laying on the ground, falling out next to him and crying my eyes out. I stopped as I remembered an old family spell, sitting back up I contemplated my thoughts.

_'I could use it but...Father says, the one who uses this surrenders their life energy for someone else. I know Father could've done this but...There had to be a king. But, I'm not going to be king, at least not anymore. Nowaki has so much to live for...'_

At that moment, my mind was made up. I loved him too much to just let him die like this.

* * *

**Nowaki**

I found myself floating in a pool, There was darkness around me, only the sound of water drops repeatedly hitting the water around me and the ripples moving my body only slightly each time. I fluttered my eyes open, confused about where I was. I examined my surroundings, picking myself up and brushing my clothing off. I saw a bright light to my side, feeling drawn to it. I ran, trying to get to that light as fast as possible, feeling anxiety as I the darkness consumed me. As I reached my arm out to get to the light, There was only a silhouette of a man standing before me. I pulled back, examining the body in front of me.

"You Idiot..."

_'Hiroki...' _I couldn't control the urge to hug him, wrapping my arms around his body as I squeezed tightly. He shook softly in my arms, his arms returning the hug as we embraced. I felt warm droplets hit my shoulder, not sure how to take Hirokis crying.

"I love you...Don't you die on me!" I heard a muffled yell, then silence as he broke free of my grip and pushed me back. I lost my balance and fell backwards, only this time, the pool seemed much deeper than before. I was drowning in the liquid, flailing and squirming before I felt my body being sucked into a vortex at the bottom of the pool.

I couldn't find the strength to scream, my lungs only filling up with water. My legs entered the vortex first, then my torso, and the rest of my body as I blacked out.

My eyes shot open, my breathing labored as I looked around. "Wha...?" I was back in the cave, staring at the rock ceiling. I felt extra weight on my body, looking down, I saw Hiroki laying on top of me face down and the knife that had been plunged into my chest, now on the side of me as well as Koris body laying far from me, her body twisted in a gruesome position. I was startled at first, expecting to be dead and never see Hiroki again. But only smiled as I saw him live and well on top of me.

The smile quickly faded as I realized,

_'His body is...cold?' _I reached down to touch him, his skin as cold as the snow around us. It was paler than before, that wonderful light tan of Hiroki's had now faded into a pale khaki color. "H-H-Hiroki?" I stuttered, nudging him. _'This can't be...No!' _I thought, shaking him again. I picked him up, trying to meet his face with mine as it lazily hung down.

I only picked up his body, holding it close to my body as I exited the cave. "I still have a duty to uphold..." I said aloud as I walked through the snow.

**So, the end! Well, the story wasn't very organized, and I apologize for that. But, I'm still so glad for those who stuck around till the end! Love it, hate it, review it, favorite it, I don't care! The next story will take me just a bit of time, since I've been too busy obsessing over this story and I never got the chance to really do any homework. My bad. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	15. Authors Note: Two worlds

**Hello all! This is my Authors Message that i'm just going to randomly throw in here.**

Okay, so I assume if you have read this, then you've read the last chapter and are probably not too happy with the results, or how it all turned out.

Well, there was a reason I tried to hurry things along in the last chapter. I didn't want the chapter to get too long, since I didn't think people would really read the entire thing. (I promise you, it would've actually been much longer than that. I had to do a lot of thinking when it came down to it). Also, I didn't want to end up adding so many minor details and having to make a bunch of short chapters that would explain what was going on.

I hadn't realized until after I wrote it that, the whole "Giving your life up to save someone elses" spell apparently exists in Naruto...I assure you, though, the two are completely unrelated.

Now, if there are some who aren't exactly happy with the way the story ended, then I would be more than happy to make some form of alternate ending for you guys (I'm a huge deathfic or angst fan, so I can see how some people wouldn't want me to just throw that in there without regards for the genre that I stated), but I'm going to keep the other chapter just so those who do like the actual ending can keep the story how I had originally wanted it.

The spinoff may or may not be started within the week, or next week. Schoolwork and all that, you know? Please bear with me until then. I will always have some form of oneshot up since I always think of some random storyline that I think is awesome. Any ideas you guys have always wanted to see stories about, message me! I will always try my hardest to create a story you guys would totally like!

Thank you again for reading! (:  
-Bara-Shoku Megane


	16. Epilouge: One year

**Thinking of an idea for the spinoff was actually a lot harder than I thought. Mostly since, anything I think of falls under some form of "Prince and Pauper" love story, which is already what Nowaki and Hiroki had. So, it wasn't a good idea to promise such a thing...at all.**

I've decided to leave everything the way it is, but, I'll try to be sure to utilize all ideas In a story (Since I decided to use the magic idea 3 chapters in, then completely disregarded it. Which then lead to people questioning where it went, which resulted in myself also wondering the same thing, then trying to tie it back into the story, and it turning out not so well, as you tell with the last chapter. The whole "bringing others back to life spell" , I made it up. I apologize for all of the confusion.

"A year has passed since then, Prince Hiroki. I wish you could see how everything is going now. Your father adopted a child, who was apparently saved from one of those slave camps back in Vody. He looks almost like you, the only difference is that he has green eyes, and yours were such a pretty swirl of red and brown." Nowaki paused, remembering back on the face of his beloved before he continued.

"Oh! His name is Misaki, if you're wondering. We've become very good friends, and he can cook very well, since the maids taught him anyways. He's reminds me of you in a lot of ways, like how he can get angry sometimes and he pouts a lot." He forced a laugh, trying to cover his pain.

"If you haven't already noticed, the war is over! So, I have all of the time in the world to stay here with you. The King already sees me as someone valuable to use, so you don't have to worry about me going anywhere for a long time. The king of Fanlane isn't so happy about his daughters death, he was pretty torn up about it. But, there aren't a lot of hard feelings once they found out about the attempted murder. Though, I guess he's a little sour when it comes to you, since he didn't even come see your body at the funeral!" He frowned, a hint of anger in his voice as he remembered back to that day.

"You even looked beautiful in that white casket...Your face was so pale though." His heart broke upon muttering these words.

"I miss you. So much, Hiroki. You have no idea. Your room is the same as you left it...I go in there sometimes, cause your scent lingers and it calms me down a little. I heard it, you know, your confession. You said that you love me, and that made me so happy...I just wish I could hear you say it in person. I love you, Hiroki" Nowaki ran his hand across his chest, marking the outline of the scar from being stabbed that had haunted him for so long. The wind blew through his black hair as he lay on the ground, his arms crossed behind his chest as he stared at the sky. This is the first time he had done this since the Princes death, too scared to actually go in fear of breaking down into tears. Even now, a few tears fell from his eye as he rolled over onto his side and ran his fingers along the word 'HIROKI'.

He started to fall asleep, dreaming of his Hiroki laying in his arms.

**This was done at the recommendation of Scriverane, (again, Seriously. You help an amateur writer like me so much you have no idea) & leaving the story the way it ended would've been in horribly bad taste. So, I hope you enjoy this last little ending chapter. Hope to see what you guys say about my next work!**


End file.
